The Punisher vs Jonesy
Description Marvel vs fortnite two gun wielders who have no powers THUMBNAIL MADE BY BakaLord and iscenus9548's fourth death battle Interlude Boomstick: Guns are awesome and cool Wiz: I bet you'd now a lot about guns Boomstick: Sure do like how they have a lot of powers and are used for special purposes and are owned by badass characters like the Punisher Wiz: And jonesy and today we'll look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle The Punisher Wiz: Frank castle was born in queens new York and was a good man Boomstick: But nothing became really interesting until he served four years in the Vietnam war Wiz: However after returning to his wife and kids they were killed brutally by a mob who they saw and the normal no witnesses and shot them leaving only frank Boomstick: JESUS CHRIST! Wiz: So frank using his skills as a marine and fought against the criminal underworld *Real name: Frank castle castiglione *Height: 6'1 *Weight: 91 kg/ 200 lbs *Former us marine captain *4 year Vietnam veteran *Age: 45 Boomstick: Franks got tons of guns like a ka-bar & a Berber mark 2 knives and the typical pistols with shotguns and assault riffles Wiz: Hes got sniper riffles machine guns sub-machine guns all with grenade launchers and rpgs which sometimes carries special ammumation and adamantium- tipped Boomstick: Hes also very clever in torture and has a bullet proof vest and the dumbest thing ever a war machine armor which is ridicules Wiz: Agreed but Hes also has many fighting ability's like gnash Ryu Jujitsu and Ninjutsu Boomstick: And Shorin-Ryu Karate wiz these names just get dumber and dumber Wiz: He also can do Hwarang-Do and Chin Na... now I see what you mean and Hes on par in martial arts with Spide-man kraven, kingpin daredevil and captain america Boomstick: Despite frank being 100% human Hes got crazy cool abilities like martial arts excellent reflexes Wiz: Hes at peak human condition and strength and marksman ship and has a very high pain tolerance Boomstick: That's nothing.... Actually that looks pretty painful Wiz: Franks survived stuff not any normal human should Boomstick: Hes been able to defeat hordes of gunmen as if its a nine to five Wiz: Which also includes hordes of viet cong from the Vietnam war which also included a gang of 42 people Boomstick: Hes thrown off 8 attackers at once and has been shown constantly able to lift individuals with one hand Wiz: Hes decapitated a man with a cleaver and blocked captain Americas shield and killed the vulture Boomstick: Hes survived an encounter with Electro and even tranquilized daredevil Wiz: Hes even shot wolverine in the balls Boomstick: Does that show frank shooting wolverine in The nuts that is literally guts worthy Wiz: He literally killed kingpin and held his own against moon knight he is so dangerous that S.H.I.E.L.D. can't even keep a guy from being killed by him Boomstick: Don't forget he stole a bomb from the military and tanked a blast from iron man armor and has even held his own against Spider-man daredevil wolverine captain america Wiz: Franks beaten several superhumans and even resisted ghost riders penance stare Boomstick: Hes survived multiple encounters with wolverine and captured spider- man and even easily defeated Deadpool Deadpool appears out of nowhere Deadpool: Yeah well I let him do that and was holding back so I would have... Boomstick: Get out of here we don't care ! Deadpool: Fine but I'll be back Wiz: Back on topic Hes fell off a Building and got back up Hes lost a rib to a shot gun and kept fighting walked off a car crash wit broken bones hit by two lasers yet still shot off his guns Boomstick: He saved Spider-man and Deadpool although I would have left that little red idiotic merc behind Wiz: He took down the entire marvel universe and held his own against deathstroke Boomstick: But despite being a killing force frank is 100 with out a doubt human Wiz: And even though he wears a bullet proof vest his limbs and face are completely vulnerable and has been killed by daken and died from gunshot wounds against the black dawn Boomstick: And was almost killed by the kingpin twice but Hes such a killing machine once he sets his eyes on someone he wont stop until there dead 'Jonesy' Wiz: There was a simple man named jonesy Boomstick: And when we mean simple Hes a default skin so basically lamer than the others ''' wiz: Until he met peely and both became good friends '''Boomstick: But this is a origin and no one can have something good or have a friend for long wiz: Because they were in the middle of a volcano eruption Boomstick: But why that's like the worst place to be right next to wiz house during valentines day wiz: What the.. Hey! Boomstick: Don't get mad at me wiz its not my fault you cant get a girl anyways the volcano blows and jonesy and peely escape into a bunker ' wiz: And they stay there for 10 years with no food but jonesy ended up having to eat his friend '''Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK! Like no really what the fuck ' Wiz: When jonesy escaped he found himself in a futuristic world 'Boomstick: And just like that this is the most weirdest origin story ever ' wiz: Jonesy has tons of guns like the bunker brasher, the ripe rippers and drum gun ok they really need to work on the gun names 'Boomstick: My favorites are his assault riffles whether it be just a plain old riffle or heavy, pumped, burst, scooped, surpressed, tatical, thermal or the infantry rifle ' wiz: Hes got a minigun heavy shotguns pump shotguns tatical or compact shotguns *pistol *Suppressed pistol *Dual pistol *Hand cannon *Flint-knock pistol *Revolver *Scooped revolver *Six shooter *Compact smg *Burst smg *Suppressed sub-machine gun *sub-machine smg *Bolt-action sniper rifle *Heavy sniper *Hunting rifle *Suppressed sniper rifle *Crossbow *Boom bow *Grenade *Grenade launcher *Proximity grenade launcher *Quad luancher *Rocket launcher '''Boomstick: Holy hell how much guns does he have Wiz: Well he docent just have guns he has junk rift and a stink bomb Boomstick: And has healing objects like the small shield or chug jug Wiz: He also has the B.R.U.T.E which is a giant robot that has everything in his disposal Boomstick: He also has the bush which lets him hide but what's unique to jonesy is he can build with wood brick and steel and place traps but his most deadly weapon is the infinity gauntlet .. Oh no i mean the infinity sword Wiz: The sword is very deadly because it gives jonesy a huge advantage in powerful attacks and increases his life and shield Boomstick: Jonesy is incredible having survived 10 years in a bunker with only a big banana Hes fallen from the sky with out a parachute Wiz: Hes survived a volcano explosion being hit by Kevin a giant cube and a dangerous storm Boomstick: But Hes not perfect his materials are not infinite and cant pull guns out of knowere Wiz: But worse of all jonesy can only carry up to 5 items at a time and is only really good at combat from far away and has shown to only run for a couple seconds Boomstick: But hey Hes doing pretty ok despite being a default compared to the others Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set and we've ran the data through all possibility's Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! Fight A nice calm forest birds chirping and squirrels s eating but some russuiling in a bush catches their attention than a shadow bursting and jonesy jumping out and looking around than spotting a chest a few yards away jonesy walking towards it not hearing quiet footsteps behind a tree Reaching the chest to find the infinity sword Jonesy: Hello their baby Picking it up and getting ready to leave Frank peaking behind the tree and noticing jonesy Frank: Watcha got their? Than shooting at the sword and hitting it in his hand knocking it away jonesy looking back in surprise and spotting frank than quickly ducking behind a tree and crouching down and sneaking toward him Frank reloading his gun and looking back as jonesy pops out ad catching both off guard and just standing their with their guns pointing at them than it begins Frank and jonesy unloading at eachother their bullets colliding together and no one making any progress until both run out Jonesy: Aw shit Jonesy quickly reloading but frank running up and punching him square in the face catching jonesy off guard than a rather hard gut punch Than jonesy pulling out his pickaxe and slashing across franks face Frank looking back with a deep cut and blood dripping out his cheek Frank: Fine than lets play rough! Frank hitting jonesy's knee with his gun causing him to fall than start shooting but a wall appears in front of him than jonesy running up it and jumping down to nail frank in the back causing him to tumble Jonesy going to finish it but a Knife slash at him causing him to fall back and duck behind a tree while frank gets up than another shoot out begins as both run side by side firing away but not hitting until a bullet sinks into jonesy's arm causing him to fall back Jonesy pulling out his crossbow Jonesy: Take this Than shooting at his chest only for frank to dodge. frank pulling out his granade launcher and shooting it just in time to block jonesy's rocket launcher both smashing into each other causing a massive explosion throwing frank down a hill and into a parking lot while jonesy is thrown back at the chest falling onto it crushing it. Than turning his head and spotting the infinity sword Jonesy: There you went Picking it up and going toward the lot jonesy arriving at the hill sliding down it but spotting nothing Jonesy: Where did you go now Than a cracking gets his attention Jonesy: Huh? Walking over than a repulsive ticking sound coming from the area than jonesy realizing Jonesy: Ticking! And as he said it a huge explosion hitting him back to frank who kicks him hard in the back sending him to the ground Frank continuing to fire hitting jonesy than hitting him with a adamantium tipped rpg which cuts throw jonesy's arm leaving him screaming before being stomped on by frank and a gun pointed to his head Frank: Night night Than a rather hard socket punch to franks face causing him to fall back than a shot to his arm causing him to hid behind a car Than a stink bomb rolling right by him Frank: What is that? Than a explosion of green smoke and a horrible smell causing frank to gag than jonesy running and jumping into the air to kick frank in the face throwing him Into the hillside than looking and ducking in time as jonesy misses a swipe from his sword to be shot in the back Jonesy: I'd figured you'd do that than a explosion hitting frank throwing him aside jonesy getting up and chugging his chug jug Frank getting up and ducking behind a car shooting at him while Jonesy takes cover behind a tree Jonesy: Ok I have my crossbow rocket launcher pickaxe and infinity sword Frank reloading and aiming at the tree and firing A hole going through the tree and nearly hitting jonesy's head but jonesy feels blood and sees that his left ear was hit Jonesy: Shit no more healing need to make every shot count Frank: What is he doing? Than a shot missing Jonesy: Missed that one Both pulling back and firing a bullet which bounces off each other Jonesy: Come on i need to hit Than two grenades rolling beside him Jonesy: Oh shit Than a explosion sending jonesy high into the air leaving him open as frank shoots at him and a bullet goes right through him screaming loud than landing hard on the concrete getting up slowly to see three grenades land beside him jonesy acting by shooting his last ammo from his rocket launcher Frank turning around to see three rockets head his way Frank: Oh shit! Than hit by all three causing a huge blast as the three grenades blow up hitting jonesy as well creating a deadly explosion from both Jonesy staring at the sky in much pain Frank getting up from his blast which sent him into a building with blood on his leg and arm and face Frank: Its going to take more than that kid Jonesy: Looks like im a have to use my sword Slowly getting up and grabbing his infinity sword for one more battle Frank: Our last resort eah well heres mine Than a metal suit coming and jonesy looking surprised Jonesy: No more chit chat Than frank shooting from his suit but jonesy creating a wall and building up wards until Hes on top of frank than building a wall around him of steel Frank: What the? Than stink bombs dropped down covering frank who starts to gag violently than jonesy pulling his crossbow but shocked to see frank turn the suits machine guns toward him and than it happens Crossbow to bullets colliding with each other until crossbows start hitting the suit and the perfect angle causing it to shake but no time for jonesy to react as well and frank jumps out and shoots which nails jonesy all over his legs and arm than the suit explodes launching frank and jonesy high into the air Frank smashing into a building as jonesy smakes hard onto the ground barley able to comprehend the pain of broken legs and blood everywhere Finally Hes able to sit up and see the pain bones sticking out of his leg clear as day which were also riddled with bullets him sighing Jonesy: Well that's done with Than a gun pointed to his head and frank behind him Frank: Gotcha Than a bullet going through his skull and out killing him leaving frank with bone sticking out his arm and walking away KO Conclusion Boomstick: Wait I thought jonesy was winning this one Wiz: To be fair jonesy held the advantage in arsenal but frank outclassed him in every other way Boomstick: But what about his chug jugs Wiz: Well yes but remember jonesy has a limited amount of space unlike frank Boomstick: But what about the infinity sword couldn't that help out alot Wiz: Well yes but remember frank has been shown constantly able to go up against people with just as deadly weapons like wolverines claws and has been shown to go up against people with actual super powers like wolverine Deadpool and captain AmerCIA and has had more battle experience from the Vietnam war. Just because jonesy has one advantage doesn't mean your going to get the win Boomstick: jonesy just didn't have the guns to pull it off Wiz: The winner is the Punisher Category:Marvel vs fortnite themed death battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Cenus9548